Hunted
by Addison Blair
Summary: The Hunger Games has ended . . . or so everyone thought. Katniss and Peeta have started a family together, and all seems to be well. After everything these two have gone through together, they deserve a break, right? The Universe says otherwise. A top-secret group of elected officials have decided to . . . revoke the rules once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction. This story takes place a few years after Mockingjay. Katniss is 26 years old. Peeta is also 26. Their daughter Kaiti is 6. Their son Carter is 4. The prologue will explain to you what this story will be about. My Beta reader is Aurora Marie Williams.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Why would they be doing this? What could they want from us?

Peeta had hijacked a car after we were transported to the Capitol and broke out of the underground cells. But now the hunt was on. Three SUVs were swerving erratically around traffic to get to us, but we were ahead by at least a good fifty yards. But that didn't mean they wouldn't eventually catch up to us. They had before.

Katie and Carter were strapped into back seat of the Escalade, holding on for dear life as we sped around a hairpin curve in the road. There were deafening gunshots that didn't sound very far away. We were in the mountains now. Any wrong move and we could plummet to our deaths off the side of a cliff.

No traffic obstructed our course now. Peeta hit the accelerator, anxious to put as much distance between us and the people we were being followed by. It was looking like we would escape.

Until we went through a long, dark, winding tunnel in the mountain. The exit was painfully close, the SUVs a little closer. Just as soon as we had reached the exit, pieces of the mountain rained down on the roof of the car, trapping us, and leaving us to the mercy of the Reapers. I should've known that they would rig the mountain.

But there was even more to it than that. The whole mountain seemed to be shaking and trembling. Breathing became gradually more difficult as smoke permeated the air in the car. The temperature seemed to be rising to an incredible heat. Slowly it dawned on me. I suppose geography does have some importance after all.

This wasn't a mountain. It was a volcano.

**Chapter One: Unwelcome Memories**

**Two weeks earlier. . . .**

"Careful, Katie! Don't go too far!" I called out, chuckling lightly to myself as I did so. Then I looked over my shoulder at the man behind me. "Oh, Peeta," I told him. "Isn't this wonderful? There's no peace keepers, no electric fence, no worrying where our next meal is going to come from. We're so . . . so. . . ." I mulled it over in my head, searching for the right word. Then it came to me. "Peeta, we're so free."

Peeta came up beside me, gently slipping his fingers through mine. "We are free, Katniss. This is what we fought for." He paused for a few moments as we watched Katie and Carter chasing each other in a dovetail fashion. "But the best part is having you. And having these children with you. It's the best thing I've ever done in my life. . . . Katniss, I can't tell you how long I've wished for this."

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that comment. Sad, but true, I never really noticed Peeta existing along with me when we were children. Then the whole bread incident happened, and then the most terrifying moment of my life: the Hunger Games. Even then, I wasn't sure of my feelings for Peeta. Gale was always . . . complicating things. I thought that I loved Gale, but at that time, I didn't truly understand what love meant.

But soon enough, I realized that I did have feelings for Peeta. He was my other half. We'd been through hell and back together . . . twice. He understands me more than Gale, or anyone else for that matter, ever could.

"Mama, mama! Look what I found!" Katie squealed, stirring me from my thoughts. Her sunshine yellow pleated dress twirled back and forth as she ran to pressed a single black and white feather into my outstretched palm. The pattern has always intrigued me; a deep "V" of ghostly white, lined thickly with jet black.

A mockingjay feather.

It brought back painful memories. Picking multi-colored flowers for the dead body of Rue lying peacefully behind me, the blood-curdling screams of my family emitting from the mockingjays in the Quarter Quell, and me myself being the symbol for the uprising. The mockingjay, hunted by President Snow.

"It's beautiful," I told Katie quietly. I brushed my hand along her long, raven colored hair, and asked, "Do you know what kind it is?"

Katie smiled up at me, her startlingly blue eyes sparkling just like her fathers. "It's a mockingjay feather."

I had taught her all about the birds. Stories that my father shared with me, what they look like, their habits, how you can make them sing..

All of that information, but never about the connection between me and mockingjays. Neither of my children knew anything about the uprising. Nothing about the war. Nothing about how both of their parents were right in the middle of it.

Peeta and I wanted to keep them protected as long as possible. I had the strangest feeling though, that it was the inevitable. One day, soon, we would have to tell them.

"Can I keep it?" Katie asked sweetly.

"Of course," I promised. I felt my emotions swirling uncontrollably as I continued to dwell on the past, and I was eager to get myself out of Katie's sight. "Why don't you go show your brother?" I managed to say without my voice cracking.

Katie nodded, then bolted back to her brother. Peeta sensed the change in my mood, and steped in front of me, locking his crystal blue eyes with my stormy grey ones.

"Katniss?" Peeta whispers. "Are you thinking about . . . ?"

He didn't have to finish the question. We both knew what he meant. I bit my trembling lip, and nodded, trying not to let any tears escape. Peeta rushed forward, wrapping me in a tight, secure embrace.

I've always tried to be strong, but the older I got, the harder it was to control my emotions. And at twenty-six years old, I couldn't handle it. I broke down right then and there, sobbing helplessly, letting streams of hot tears make their way down my cheeks and onto Peeta's black shirt.

"Hey, hey," Peeta whispered, attempting to calm me down. He ran his right hand up and down my back soothingly. "It's all okay, Katniss. Rue died happy, helping you. She told you to win. And you did. And Prim accomplished her dreams. She was helping on the battlefield. They're both in a better place now."

"I k-know. But I always t-think about Rue's eyes s-staring up into the sky b-blankly. And Prim's s-screams in the Quarter Q-Quell. And-" I couldn't go on. It was all too much. I let the tears fall in rivers now. After everything that I had been through, I think that I deserved to let all of this stress out.

My nightmares of the Games came rushing back into my head faster than a bolt of lightening. For the past nineteen years, I'd had nightmares every single night. Each more vivid than the last.

Peeta pulled me down to the cool ground, and positioned me in his lap. I had my arms flung around his shoulders, my head buried between his neck and shoulder. After a couple minutes, I eased myself into silence, along with the help of Peeta massaging my neck and playing with my hair.

I leaned up and dried my tears with the sleeve of my dark green turtleneck. When finished, I looked back at Peeta.

"I know that I shouldn't worry, but there's a nagging voice inside me that saying there's still people out there looking for us. People that are capable of hurting us . . . and the ones we love." I was not willing to let my own flesh and blood be forced into the massive screwed up life that Peeta and I were cursed with. I would do anything to prevent that.

"Katniss, look at me," Peeta said, holding my chin with his thumb and index finger so I was looking straight into his hypnotizing eyes, "I am not going to let anyone lay a finger on my family. If anyone comes close, I'll throw some one-hundred pound sacks of flour at them." He grinned, and I could tell that he was doing his best to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure they would run back to where they came from with their tail between their legs," I joked. Peeta always knew how to make me feel better.

"You know," he began softly. "I don't think I ever told you how beautiful you are."

That was enough to make me smile and laugh lightly. "You have, Peeta," I corrected him, rolling my eyes. " A countless number of times."

"I love you," Peeta says, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too," I answer back wholeheartedly, bringing Peeta's face closer to mine, brushing my lips against his cheek. He slowly turned his head toward mine and our lips met.

Several moments passed by, and then Peeta leaned back, his hand still caressing my hair.

"I think we better go home," he said. " Katie's lips are starting to turn blue."

I whipped around fast and spotted Katie a few yards away. Peeta was right. "Katie! Carter! It's getting cold!" I shouted to them. They came sprinting towards me as fast as they could. "Why didn't you tell me you were cold, Katie?" I chided her.

She just giggled and started chasing her younger brother some distance in front of Peeta and I.

Peeta laced his fingers through mine once more. "Look," I said, pointing with my free hand at the breathtaking sunset that lay before us. "Your favorite color," I commented. A gorgeous shade of sunset orange lay before us.

He nodded and pointed with his other hand. "And yours," he smiled, motioning towards the forest and the tips of the trees that were dark evergreen strokes on the horizon.

We both grinned, thinking about our time on the tracks on our way to the Quarter Quell. The rare moments of bliss in our disquieting childhood.

"I could spend an eternity with you, Peeta, and it still wouldn't be enough."

"I can say the same about you . . . Mrs. Mellark."

The sound of my name made my heart flutter. I was looking forward to the alone time that Peeta and I would have tonight at our home.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! Your reviews would be most appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Visitor in the Night**

Once we got home and put the kids to bed, Peeta and I made hot cocoa for ourselves and went to sit by the fire that was blazing merrily. "So," I began cheerfully, "Christmas is coming up. What do we want to get the kids?"

Peeta turned halfway in his chair to face me properly. He got giddy whenever Christmas came around; it was when we could really spoil the kids with the money from the Hunger Games. Hundreds of thousands of dollars every year, just for the four of us. And I say it like it's no big deal because we don't have to pay any type or bills of taxes. We still do work (making cakes, creating paintings, producing plants, etc.) that gives us money, but all the money we make is divided up among the various industries of business that are trying to restart. Everyone in Panem was helping out to rebuild our country the way our Founding Fathers intended for us to be in the ancient document called the Constitution.

Some industries had been able to start back up (the mailing system, major supercenters, television. . . .) almost right away. I was glad for this since I didn't get to experience these luxuries as a child; my children would be able to for me.

"Well," Peeta says, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, "There was an ad in the mail for this huge, elaborate doll house for Katie, and a few lilac colored dresses." I smiled at this because Katie is in love with dresses. Don't ask me where she gets it from. "And then there was a remote controlled helicopter on the TV, and superhero actions figures from the early 2000s. They're extremely expensive since they're so old and classic items, but I know that Carter would like them."

"Especially . . . wait, what's his name? General Panem?"

Peeta doubled over instantaneously with violent fits of laughter until his face turned red and large tears rolled down his cheeks. I couldn't help but giggle myself, despite the fact that I had no idea what was so funny.

"Hon, it's-" he began laughing hysterically again, but quickly regained his cool "-it's Captain America."

Blood flushed my whole face in a single heartbeat. Why in the world would I say General Panem?

Peeta wrapped his arms around me as we began laughing again. My eyes scanned over our living room. I saw the two red velvet couches, each complete with a cherry wood end table, an intricate rug covered the majority of the hardwood flooring. A glittering crystal chandelier was fastened to the ceiling tightly, directly below our TV. The enormous fireplace glowed with warmth on the opposite side of the living room. Then the mantle came into view as Peeta swung me around. It was full of pictures. Mostly of our wedding. I laugh as I see our young faces of eighteen smiling at the camera, me dressed in one of the wedding dresses that Cinna designed, Peeta dressed in a black and white tuxedo.

And then I gazed over at the next series of pictures. My bulging belly when I was pregnant with Katie, her baby pictures, and then my next pregnancy with Carter, his baby pictures, and a family picture of all four of us in the forest.

"When do you think. . . ." I trailed off, looking for the right thing to say.

"When do I think the sorrow of the past years will end? Or when do I think this perfect facade that we live in is going to end?" Peeta asked, releasing me part of the way from his embrace.

Someway, somehow, Peeta always knows what I'm thinking, even when I don't. It's one of the many things that make us a perfect match..

I considered it for a moment as and then said, "Both, I suppose."

"To answer the first question . . . never. The sadness will never fade away, not even when everything is repaired and we establish our government, and we go back to the way of living that our ancestors did. Scars run deep.

"And to answer the latter, I honestly have no clue. I don't ever want the lives we've built together to end, but nothing stays flawless forever."

I wish he wasn't right, but he was. This can't last forever. Us holding each other in a loving embrace, surrounded by the warmth of the peaceful fireplace, our children upstairs sleeping in a serene state, the dreams untainted by the harsh ghosts of the past.

I have to cherish these moments because they won't last for long . . . I can feel it.

Abruptly, Peeta goes rigid in my arms. He steps back from my embrace, leaving me sitting on the floor. His eyes narrowed, and then his expression twists into an emotion that looks like rage and panic all at once.

"Peeta? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I . . . I thought I heard something. . . ." he whispered.

Listening intently, I heard the swaying of the trees in the wind, and the soothing jingle of our wind chimes. And then I heard something out of the ordinary. It sounded like . . . scratching? Was that it?

The strange noise was coming from the kitchen window. With every passing moment, the sound increased. Now there was no doubt in my mind that someone - or something - was outside our house. And this was nearly impossible at this time of night since we don't have any neighbors for miles. My protective instincts immediately switched on. Along with the precocious movements I've acquired from years of hunting . . . and being hunted in the Games.

"Peeta," I hissed.

He nodded and slowly moved over to the fireplace, grabbed a poker, and made his way into the dark kitchen. I have to admit, he looked kind of cute walking all protective like to the window with a fire poker clutched in his hand. I was tempted to laugh, but I didn't want to distract Peeta. He craned his neck to look out the window, and then he stood there stock-still for a few moments.

I started getting worried, and I was about to jump up to see whatever it was, when Peeta's hand tightened around the poker. But just as soon as he did that, he relaxed, walking back over to sit next to me. Whatever it was must've ran away. . . .

"What was it?" I asked quietly.

"Oh," he said, his eyes darting around the room, "it was just a stray dog searching for food," he said after laying eyes on a drawing Katie had made of her imaginary pink poodle she had dubbed FruFru.

And then I knew.

He had been looking for a random excuse, and found one when he saw Katie's picture. The look in his eyes gave him away. It wasn't a stray dog hunting for food. It was somebody hunting for us.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Surprises

**Chapter 3: Christmas Surprises**

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up, its Christmas!" Katie shouted excitedly while jumping vigorously on mine and Peeta's bed.

"Alright. Alright. Be right down," I laughed. I couldn't believe it was Christmas already. It seemed like yesterday when I was all wrapped up with worry about the mysterious person spying on us from our back yard. When in all reality, it was a month and a half ago. Nothing else has happened since then. I have been trying to tell myself that they were just checking on us. Not hunting us. I believed that for a while, but now . . . now the feeling is back. I've been cheerful for the kids' sake. Peeta can tell that something is off. But then again, when can't Peeta tell when something is wrong with me?

"We better get down there before they start getting impatient and open up their presents. I want to be there when Carter opens his "General Panem" action figure," Peeta said, wearing a smirk on his annoyingly handsome face that you just can't stay mad at no matter how hard you try.

"Shut up! I'm not as knowledgeable in the action figure world as you are," I said, the same smirk on my face.

Peeta smiled and kissed me on the nose. I could have just stayed in his arms forever, but I had other obligations.

"Come on Mommy! I wanna open my presents!" yelled Katie up the stairs, desperation and impatience laced in her voice.

I sigh. "I guess we better get down there," I say sadly. Peeta and I get out of bed and walk down the stairs to the living room where the kids are sitting with the selected gift in front of them.

"Alright. You can open them now," Peeta says with a proud smile.

I watched with a small smile on my face as they ripped off the glittering red and green wrapping paper that had hidden the identity of their gifts. Katie squealed with delight when she saw the doll house she had been begging us for many months before Christmas. Carter let out a "Whoopie!" when he saw his Captain America action figure.

As they opened gift after gift, I started thinking about how quickly this could be ripped away from me. This . . . peacefulness. The security that wraps around you like a warm blanket. I don't know what's wrong with me. I should be enjoying this moment instead of contemplating the seemingly undeniable fate of my family. Peeta is laughing at a comment Katie made when he looks over at me. His jovial smile vanishes like a flame when you blow it out. He immediately comes and puts a reassuring arm around me.

"It'll be ok," Peeta murmured against my ear. I wanted to believe him, but it's a nagging feeling I can't get rid of. I smiled reassuringly up at him and continued to watch Katie and Carter open their presents.

. . . . .

"Katniss, I don't think we are safe here anymore," Peeta confessed. That sentence sent a chill up my spine like I had just jumped into a pool full of ice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Peeta not trying to hide the fear that was in my voice.

"I didn't tell you at the time, but remember when we were sitting by the fire and we heard that scratching near the window?" Peeta asked. "I lied to you when I said it was a stray dog looking for food. It was actually someone looking in the window." He was staring straight into my eyes, looking for any sign of anger on my face. He wouldn't find any. I already knew it was a person looking in the window. I just didn't want him to know it. He worries about me enough; I didn't want to give him something else to lose sleep over.

"I already knew that," I admitted calmly. I looked at him and, as usual, I couldn't read his facial expressions, so I didn't know if he would be angry with me for keeping this from him or if he really didn't care and wanted to discuss how we should handle it.

"Probably should've figured that you'd see right through me." Peeta looked down at his shoes as if hoping they would somehow give him the answers about what he should do.

"Do we have to leave?" I asked, hoping the answer would be no, but deep down inside I knew I would be denied my wish.

"Yes, I'm afraid we do. Ever since that night, there have been five more incidents. Those are the number of times I've caught the person. Who knows how many times he has been here and I didn't see him?" Peeta looked at me, evident stress on his face.

I knew we would have to tell the kids sooner or later. I was planning on later. When we left, I would tell them we were going on a vacation. I didn't want to take away their innocence sooner than I had to. I suddenly had the perfect plan on how we could escape from the eye of our stalker.

"We will live in the woods," I said with sureness in my voice. Peeta looked at me like I had just sprouted an extra head.

"That's crazy Katniss, they'd find us. We would be more vulnerable out there than we would in our house."

I knew he would shoot down my idea faster than I could shoot a deer. "Peeta, you didn't let me finish. We would live in the woods while we moved south," I told him.

He looked at me, raising a questioning eyebrow as he did so, and suddenly knew where I planned on going.

"Why didn't I think of that? That's perfect! We could live in their underground world and we wouldn't be able to be detected by enemy sonar." Peeta was positively beaming. "Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Yes," I replied. "Many, many times," I said, returning the smile. It was settled. We were moving to District 13.


	4. Chapter 4

"Katie! Are you ready to go?" I yelled up the stairs.

It has been a week since Peeta and I made the decision to move to District 13. I didn't exactly know how we were going to make it there, but I figured with my knowledge of hunting and mine and Peetas experience in both Hunger Games, we had a pretty good chance of making it.

"Coming mommy!" Katie responded.

"Is your brother ready?" I asked.

"Yes," Katie confirmed breathlessly from racing down the stairs.

I turn around and find Peeta preparing our food supply, vaguely hearing the sound of Katie pounding her way up the stairs again. We are bringing a surplus of everything. Matches, food, blankets. You name it. "Almost ready?" I ask him.

"Yep. Just finishing putting the canned foods in here. Are the kids ready?"

"They should be coming soon. I'll go upstairs and check on them."

I walk into Katie's room and find her sitting at the window silently crying.

"Katie! What's wrong?" I ask kneeling beside her.

"I don't wanna leave. I won't get to see Nana or my friends again," she wailed wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"You don't know that! We will come back. I promise. It's just not safe right now," I said soothingly, rubbing my hand up and down her tiny back in hopes of comforting her.

Truth be told, I really didn't know if we would get to come back. I would like to think we will, but from personal experience I know things don't always turn out as you hoped they would. After I brushed away Katie's tears, I gathered her and Carter into my arms and gave them a reassuring hug. We walked downstairs to meet Peeta and embark on our adventure. We took the back alley-ways to avoid being seen. We finally made it to the woods after ten minutes of stealthily sneaking around. We went in as deep as we could then headed south. The first leg of our journey went smoothly enough until it became too dark to move on. We made camp in a little clearing.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Carter whined.

"I know, sweetie. The food is almost ready," I said.

We dined that night on a feast of turkey sandwiches and carrots. It wasn't the type of meal the kids were used to, but Peeta and I... well, we've had worse. Carters eyes started to droop and Katie was yawning non-stop.

"Alright kiddos, time for bed," I told them.

"But mama!" they cried in unison.

"No buts. Come on lay down," I said while the kids mumbled under their breaths, "No cuts, no buts, no coconuts." It was a quote from one of their most favorite movies that was made many, many years ago.

Our sleeping accommodations consisted of a blanket on the ground and a blanket for each one of us. We all laid on the bottom blanket. Peeta furthest from the fire, then me, then Katie, and Carter. They fell asleep almost instantly. For a good long while, nothing was heard except for crickets chirping in the forest and the crackling of the fire.

"What if this was a mistake?" I asked, my voice piercing the nearly pitch black darkness'.

"Why would it be a mistake?" Peeta responded.

"If we would have stayed home we could have hidden Carter and Katie somewhere and took down the attacker ourselves."

"You and I both know that if the stalker didn't return to wherever he was getting his orders, they would just send someone else. It would never end."

I knew he was right. Even though I have always felt calm and safe in the woods, I couldn't feel more vulnerable.

"It's ok." He reassured me by laying his hand on top of mine. "We will make it to District 13. We should get there in about two days if we keep moving like we did today. Once we get there, we will be safe. I promise."

"I hope you're right," I told him. The crickets stopped chirping.

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that nothing would go wrong and it would be smooth sailing from here on out. I don't know if it's from my time in the arena or if it's just my personality, but I'm always paranoid. Forever looking over my shoulder to see if anyone is following. Stopping dead in my tracks whenever I hear a branch snap. Listening hard to make sure no one uninvited is around. Before I can scare myself further, I am taken over by sleep.

…..

I am woken by Peeta shaking my shoulders furiously.

"We need to move. Don't ask questions. Just move." Peeta's urgent voice was enough to tell me to obey.

I gathered the kids and blankets and took off running. Peeta was behind running with Katie and I was in front carrying Carter. It seemed like we had been running for a good twenty minutes when my lungs felt like they were on fire, sweat running down my face and back.

"Katniss. We can stop now," Peeta called.

Those were the sweetest words I had ever heard in my life. Except for the voice telling me Peeta and I had won the Hunger Games twice and Peeta saying "I do." Other that that, I welcomed the words wholeheartedly. Now it was time for the questions.

"Why did we run?" I asked as the kids went to examine some wild flowers.

"I heard an airplane coming and I didn't want to risk being spotted," Peeta explained once the kids were out of earshot.

"So are we safe?"

"As long as we keep moving we should be,"

"Okay. Lets go guys," I told the kids.

I tried to keep my voice light and happy like nothing was wrong and that our recent run was nothing but a need for some exercise. They seemed to buy it because they walked along like nothing had ever happened. It was around six o'clock in the evening when we stopped again. This time we picked a spot greatly shadowed by the trees just in case someone decided to do a midnight sweep of the woods. That night my sleep was filled with nightmares.

We were running again only this time it was at night. I heard Peeta and the kids up ahead calling my name, urging me to run faster. I tried to speed up, but it felt like my legs had blocks of concrete chained to them. I looked behind me to see who or what I was running from. They were the mutts from the first Hunger Games. I saw the unmistakable brown eyes that belonged to Rue. Time seemed to slow down. My pace became slower and slower until the mutt was right behind me. It circled around it's prey before it pounced, gleaming teeth at my throat.

Just as I was about to be devoured, I awoke with a start. My forehead was beaded with sweat and I was shaking. I turned to Peeta to see that I hadn't woke him. I sighed gratefully. If Peeta knew I had had another nightmare, he would add another thing to his list of things-wrong-with -Katniss-that-I-need-to-worry-about. I laid back down trying to fall back to sleep. I never fell completely asleep. I dozed on and off nightmare free. Finally the early rays of the morning started filtering through the treetops. I grabbed my bow and arrows. Maybe if I go hunt I can take my mind off of my dream. About an hour later I came back with 4 squirrels. Peeta was awake and making a fire; Katie and Carter were starting to stir.

"Good morning beautiful," Peeta said smiling.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

I looked at his face trying to find any sign that he knew I had had another nightmare. I couldn't find any.

"As good as a person can while laying on a tree root," I said laughing.

Peeta chuckled. "I see you've got breakfast,"

"Yep. Do you think we will get to District 13 today?" I asked.

"Sometime this evening maybe."

"Good. I can't wait to sleep in an actual bed."

"Ditto."

After breakfast we started walking again. No mishaps all day. It was nearing five o'clock. I could tell we were getting close. I couldn't see anything but I could just feel it. We finally entered the ruins of District 13. This didn't discourage me since I knew they had a whole underground city. We walked up to the gates where they would let me out to hunt. I found my way to the armory doors. We walked in and were instantly greeted by blaring alarms and about fifty people, all highly armed.

"Hello. I'm Katniss Mellark. This is my husband Peeta," I gestured toward him and then to our children, "and our kids Katie and Carter. We came here for a safe place to live," I said timidly.

"Come with us," the man in front said.

Peeta shot me a tentative glance. I knew it was either go with these guys or get captured by really bad people. I lifted my head, squared my shoulders, and started walking into the underground city that had spurred me to become the mockingjay.


End file.
